Elrond
* Elwing |grandparents = * Tuor (paternal grandfather) * Idril (paternal grandmother) * Nimloth (maternal grandmother) * Dior (maternal grandfather) |siblings = Elros (brother) |spouse = Celebrían |children = * Elladan * Elrohir * Arwen |grand-children = * Eldarion * Unnamed granddaughters |family_members = * Aragorn (son-in-law) * Galadriel (mother-in-law) * Celeborn (father-in-law) * Eluréd and Elurín (maternal uncles) * Elenwë & Turgon, Huor & Rían, Beren & Lúthien (great-grandparents) * Fingolfin & Anairë, Thingol & Melian (great-great-grandparents) |abilities = * Immortality * Healing skills * Elf magic |magic_items = Vilya |residence = Rivendell |loyalty = * Thorin and Company ** Bilbo Baggins *White Council * Fellowship of the Ring |portrayed_by = Hugo Weaving |first_seen = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring |last_seen = The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies |weapon = Hadhafang }}Elrond was a supporting character in both The Hobbit and a major character in The Lord of the Rings film series. He is a supporting protagonist in ''The Fellowship of the Ring'', and a minor but supporting protagonist in ''The Two Towers'' and ''The Return of the King'' and appears as a supporting character in ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' and a minor character in The Battle of the Five Armies. Character overview Elrond was half-elven, half-human individual who would eventually rule the realm, Rivendell. He was a descendant of Luthien and her husband, Beren and son of Eärendil and Elwing. He and his twin mortal brother, Elros were taken away from their parents and raised by the sons of Maedhros and Maglor. In the second age, he chose to be an elf while his brother went on to be a mortal man. He eventually was given the Ring of Barahir and an elven ring of power. Elrond also fostered many of those who were originally from the line of Aragorn's ancestors and had three children with Lady Celebrian, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. Arwen was his youngest while he had two twins, Elladon and Elrohir. Elrond was also an important figure in the War of the Ring and the Quest of Erebor. In the third age, near the beginning of the age of Men, Elrond left with his friends, Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf with his parents-in-law to the Grey Havens to reunite with those across the sea. Background Early Life Last Alliance of Men and Elves A young elf in the year SA 3434, Elrond participated in the Last Alliance of Men and Elves. He was one of the commanders of the army. Suddenly, Elrond and his troops were nearly blown away by Sauron's body being destroyed. After recovering, Elrond saw Isildur pick up the evil ring and took him to Mount Doom. He urged Isildur to cast the ring in the fires of the mountain. However, Isildur was corrupted by the Ring's influence and refused. Though Elrond yelled for the young King of Gondor, he watched as Isildur walked away. From that day, Elrond realized Sauron's influence could have ended that day if Isildur made the right choice. Marrying Celebrian At the time of the third Age, Elrond had married Celebrían, having three children: Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. However, his wife took a boat to the Undying Lands, unable to recover after being attacked by Orcs. Thrór Elrond was once friends with Thrór when he ruled the mountain before Smaug attacked Erebor. He recalled Thrór and told Thorin years later that he resembled his grandfather. Raising Aragorn Throughout the years, Elrond harbored the heirs of Isildur in Rivendell, one of them being Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He gave him the name "Estel," translating to "hope" in Sindarin. Over time, he saw Aragorn as another son. He raised Aragorn into adulthood before the man left Rivendell and became the chieftain of the Dúnedain Aragorn wished to marry Elrond's daughter, Lady Arwen, and attempted to get Elrond's blessing. However, he would only let Aragorn marry Arwen when he became King. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Family lineage Category:Half-Elven Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Elves Category:Rivendell Elves Category:Brothers‏ Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Grandfathers Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:Fourth Age Category:Arwen Relations Category:Aragorn Relations